Medley
by S.RAYN
Summary: Random Prompts I found on Tumblr
1. Haunted House

Chapter 1: Haunted House

* * *

"I can do this. I can do this." Yogi chants quietly to himself, staring at the haunted house and the line of people waiting to get inside. He glances away in embarrassment when he catches the blue eyed gaze of one of the boys in the group ahead of him.

He must look nervous, but he's absolutely going to go through with this and prove to Jiki and Kiichi both that the second ship isn't frivolous. Tsukumo didn't care about their accusations, but he refused to let them think he was incapable. It was only a haunted house, he could handle it.

Yogi lets out a quiet squeak as the line moves forward and he's grouped with several more people, he takes a deep breath at the entrance. None of it's real, it's just a few rooms and it'll be over.

He enters along with the rest of the group and immediately everything is pitch black, but his awareness tells him everyone is moving away while he's petrified in place. Once he realizes this, he practically stumbles over himself to catch up, just in time to exit the hallway and for the first ghoul to pop up.

The scream the blonde male lets out is one of the most undignified he's ever made and he latches onto the closest thing, squeezing his eyes shut from the horrors. He has no idea who he's holding onto, he just needed something, anything to ground him and between his mantras of 'I can't do this, I can't do this,' he can't bear to let go.

"Uh…what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry," Yogi says weakly. "This ah may be too much for me."

"So...you're going to hold my hand the whole time?" The stranger questions, wiggling his fingers.

Yogi blushes as he realizes he is indeed holding onto the other male's hand tightly. "Can I please?"

The stranger gives an exasperated sigh, " _Only_ for this one, then you're on your own."

He nods eagerly even though he can't be seen, "Okay! Thank you so much!" Yogi lets himself be dragged forward to catch up with the rest of the group while keeping his eyes barely open, although that doesn't stop him from jumping every time something pops out at him.

Whoever he's clinging to must be really brave, he hasn't flinched once, but Yogi can feel the tension in the other male's body every time he scoots closer. Of course Jiki would challenge him to the biggest haunted house possible and his nerves are shot by the time they reach the exit, plus he can practically feel the irritation radiating off the other from the amount of squeezing and screaming he's had to endure. It's harder to control his strength when he's terrified.

"Looks like you picked up a stray Gareki," someone laughs.

Now that his heart and pulse have both calmed down, he realizes the male, apparently named Gareki, is futilely trying to pull his hand from Yogi's death grip. He glances over and flushes when he sees it's the navy eyed boy from earlier who was watching him.

"Yeah," Gareki responds. "And now he won't let go," he shoots Yogi a look of annoyance.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't realize." Gareki gives him a pointed look. "Right," he hastily lets go.

"I can't feel my hand anymore."

"It was a lot scarier than I thought."

"Why did you go in there then?"

"...I was dared."

Gareki squints at him, "How old are you anyway?"

"Not that old!" Yogi defends.

He watches Gareki's eyes skim over him, resting on the Nyanperowna logo on his shirt. "Yeah...have fun."

"Wait!" Yogi yells at his retreating back, "Are you leaving?!"

"We're going to finish the rest of the haunted house."

"You're really going to leave me alone?" He asks sadly.

Gareki looks at him in disbelief, "I don't even _know_ you. I still can't feel my hand."

Yogi gasps, "Ano….I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. L-let me make it up to y-you," he stutters out in embarrassment.

The other male looks at him contemplatively. "Buy me some if those meat kebabs and we'll call it even."

"Okay!" Yogi brightens, "I can definitely do that!"

"Let's go."

"Um..can I hold your hand again?" Eyebrows raise in surprise. "Well, it's dark out here and I'm still a little nervous from the haunted house." That was part of the reason, but also holding the other boy's hand was comforting in a way he hasn't felt in a long time and despite Gareki's reluctance he wasn't completely put off by Yogi, nor had he put him down for his fear which was something he experienced often.

Gareki waves his friends ahead and Yogi drags him by the hand to a grilled meat booth, promptly ordering a bunch, it's the least he can do.

Yogi hands him several kebabs, "I'm sorry I ruined your night."

He shrugs, "It's fine, I didn't really want to come anyway. I just came for a chance to get away from school."

"Where do you go?"

Gareki eyes him, "...Kuronomei."

He lights up with interest, "You're at Kuronomei?!"

"Yeah…"

"I'm with circus! On the second ship!"

Gareki's eyes close, "Oh no."

"Yes! This means we may work together in the future! Wouldn't it be great if you ended up on the second ship too!" Yogi exclaims, grabbing him in a hug.

"Definitely not," he grunts out.

Even Gareki's lack of enthusiasm can't reign in his excitement, he may have just met someone who could actually stick around and be a part of his life, especially if he ends up on the second ship!

"This is great! I'll be cheering for you to join our ship! Do your best! I'll give you my number, if you need any help, text me!"

Kiiichi can call him a coward all she wants, but he made a new friend and that means so much more.

* * *

"Second ship...that's the coward ship, right?"

"No, we are NOT cowards!"

"There's no way I'll let myself get stuck on there."

"Gareki, noooo!"


	2. Halloween Costumes

Chapter 2: Halloween Costumes

* * *

"Pleeeease Gareki, take me trick or treating!" Nai begs as Gareki continues flipping pages through his book.

"No, go ask Yogi. That sounds like just the kind of thing he'd love."

"I want you to take me!" Nai pleads, clinging to his arm.

"Nai," Gareki sighs, "I'm too busy to go trick or treating. Tsukumo would probably take you."

"But...you're always busy, please?"

Gareki makes a face, but is stopped from answering when Yogi interrupts from the doorway, "You're going trick or treating? Take me too!"

"You're too old, Yogi!" Gareki says in irritation.

"I'm not! We can all wear costumes!" He exclaims joining them on the couch.

"I'm not going trick or treating and I'm not wearing a costume."

Yogi pouts over at him, "Not even for _me._ "

Gareki looks away with a light flush, he hates how the blonde male affects him and he's pretty sure Yogi knows it as well.

"Is that a yeesss?" He asks blinking questioning violet eyes at him.

"Go away Yogi."

"Yes! Come on Nai-chan, let's go pick out our costumes!"

"Yayy!"

Gareki sends a dirty look to their retreating forms. He tsks, that damn Yogi taking advantage of his weakness, he'll just have to make him regret that…

~~~~~  
Later that evening, Gareki approaches them near the ship exit. Nai is, unsurprisingly, a sheep complete with furry hood and tail. Yogi is a much milder version of Nyanperowna, opting to leave out the full body costume in favor of wearing all yellow, cat ears, and some face paint. He smirks, Yogi will _love_ his costume.

"I'm ready, guys."

Yogi turns to him with an excited smile that immediately fades away when his eyes land on Gareki. "Gareki?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"Eh..uh..um..Gareki do you have to...wear that?"

"Yes."

"But it's scary."

Gareki smirks, "That's the point." If Yogi was going to insist on celebrating this holiday by dressing up in ridiculous costumes, he'd go along, but he'd do it his way. Namely, a flesh eating zombie in torn clothes complete with blood spots and full zombie makeup that Kiichi was only too happy to do once he told her his intention. "It's halloween."

"Gareki...I don't…"

"Are we going or not?"

"Yeah," Yogi sighs in resignation. It doesn't pass Gareki's notice that Nai keeps his distance the whole way down, preferring to stay next to Yogi while shooting wary looks in his direction.

~~~~~  
His eyes scan the neighborhood and the many kids running back and forth across the street. They've been out here almost two hours already and he's ready to leave. Nai doesn't even have _room_ for more candy at this point plus he's sick of the way Yogi won't keep eye contact with him.

The intention was to make Yogi suffer, not himself. At this point, much to his annoyance, he thinks he wants his costume off even more than Yogi does. When they return it'll be one of the first things he does, preferably with Yogi's help, but that'll depend on whether or not the blonde's in one of his shy moods.

Gareki looks to his side when he feels a hand come to rest against his waist. "Oh? So you can touch me now?"

"Well I've had to look at you all night, I guess I've gotten a bit used to it by now."

"Either way, you better make this up to me after."

"Of course! Thanks for coming!"

Instead of responding, Gareki brings his fingers to the nape of Yogi's neck, guiding the older male's mouth to his. He only gets a single kiss before Yogi's pushing him away.

"I'm sorry Gareki, I can't do it!"

He glares at him in frustration, "Can't do _what_?"

"I can't kiss a zombie!" He yells, turning red in embarrassment.

"Yogi!"

"Sorry! I promise I'll kiss you lots after you change!"

Gareki watches Yogi run after Nai with narrowed eyes, he's definitely going to _own_ Yogi tonight.


	3. First Day

Chapter 3: First Day

* * *

Yogi fidgets awkwardly from his place just slightly behind Hirato on the opposite side from Iva. His eyes dart over the perfect rows formed by all the new Circus Ship 2 recruits, always flickering back to one recruit in particular. Navy blue eyes stay trained on Hirato, refusing to make eye contact with him, but he's almost positive the younger boy knows he's being watched.

He's been waiting _forever_ for the newly graduated students to join their ranks and _hoping_ that Gareki ends up on Airship 2 with him. It seems someone out there heard his prayers because he's here on the ship with them, but Gareki's personality doesn't seem to have changed in the slightest. And here he had hoped that the other boy would be at least a little glad to see him.

Violet eyes flick back to Hirato as he calls the training pairs to mentor the new recruits. Yogi sucks in a breath when Hirato calls Gareki's name and he swears the corner of Hirato's mouth curls up for a split second before calling out his own name. It takes all his strength to hold in his excitement.

The minute Hirato dismisses them, he's cutting through the rows to latch onto Gareki. The younger boy protests immediately, struggling to detach Yogi, but even with his Circus training, Yogi's still stronger. "Get _off,_ Yogi!"

"But, I'm happy to see you! I've been waiting months for you to graduate!"

"What for?"

"Huh?" Yogi blinks questioningly and leans away. "What do you mean? So we can spend time together of course."

Gareki shoves him off, "And what makes you think I want to spend time with _you?_ The last I remember is you nearly breaking my hand."

"Yeah, but there aren't any haunted houses here and you'll need someone to show you around the ship."

"I've got a map, I think I can manage just fine."

"But, I'm your mentor! It's my job to help you!" Yogi protests, reaching for his wrist, but he's swiftly evaded.

"No thanks. I'm heading to my room." Gareki glances down at the holographic map displayed over the device in his hand and starts off down the hallway, picking up his pace when Yogi comes after him.

"Gareki, not that way! Come back!" Yogi calls, running after him to keep in his line of sight.

"Go _away,_ Yogi!"

The older male finally manages to corner him in an empty hall and he looks around in confusion. This part of the ship doesn't look familiar at all, it must be one of the restricted areas they're supposed to keep out of.

"Wait Gareki," he reaches for the darker haired male's arm when Gareki attempts to sidestep him. "You'll get in trouble if the sheep find you down here."

"I'll say I got lost," he replies, shrugging Yogi off.

"Then Hirato will wonder why I'm not doing my job and _I'll_ get in trouble!"

"Not my problem. What's down here anyway? This door's locked."

"Maybe that means we should head back."

"Nah."

Yogi glances up from his map to see the younger boy down on his knees with a lockpick set, diligently working the door open. "Stop that! You're going to get thrown off the ship!"

"Too late," Gareki pushes the door open and tucks away his tools. Yogi laments that maybe he was a little _too_ overzealous about wanting to be Gareki's mentor. "Come on, I thought you couldn't leave me alone."

The minute they step into the room, an alarm blares and Yogi's sense of self preservation takes over. He grabs Gareki and hustles them into the closest hiding spot he can find which happens to be though a small door in the back of the room.

He shuts the door just as several sheep file into the room and he wills Gareki to stay quiet even as he feels the irritation rolling off of him in waves.

The sound of bleating becomes faint and Yogi lets out a sigh of relief, releasing Gareki and leaning back against the wall. Yogi stares across the small space and blushes at their proximity. He can't deny the rush of affection that he feels towards the raven haired teen.

They never talked much, but anytime he was required to stop by Kuronomei for Hirato, he made sure to peek in on Gareki. He's been waiting for this day and it's not going anywhere near how he planned.

If only Gareki would give him _some_ form encouragement that he has a chance instead of rejecting him at every turn. "Ne...Gareki?"

"What?" He whispers back harshly.

"Do you really dislike me that much?"

"Who said I disliked you?"

"Well...uh...you ran away."

"That's because you're clingy. Maybe I wouldn't have run if you'd left me alone."

"Oh." He supposes maybe he had been a little clingy in his excitement. Yogi adjusts to peek through a crack in the door and Gareki leans closer to see.

"Are they still out there?"

"Yes," he whispers, startled at how close Gareki had gotten. The other boy hasn't realized it yet, but Yogi's well aware and it's taking all his control not to lean a little closer and bridge the small width of space between them. After all, it might be the last time they're this close with Gareki's finicky nature.

"Yogi…" Gareki begins in warning. Apparently his control wasn't as great as he'd thought.

"Hmm?"

"No."

"Please?"

"..."

That's all the encouragement he needs and Yogi swiftly presses his lips to the other boy's for a brief second before pulling back. It's too dark to see Gareki's reaction, but he hopes it's a good one. He's close to trying for a second one when everything goes bright as the door is flung open.

"Unauthorized presence in the storage room, baa!"

"Sorry!"

"First ship captain Hirato would like to speak with you, baa."

"Shit," he hears Gareki curse and he can't help but agree.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

 _The blonde guy is weird._

Gareki can't help thinking. He'd hoped that after the excursion at the haunted house, he wouldn't ever see him again. That wasn't the case.

Yogi might have thought he was being sneaky, peeking around corners on the few occasions he stopped by Kuronomei, but he always saw those violet eyes looking at him.

 _Creepy…_

At least Yogi never tried to talk to him on any of his visits. That would have been a disaster, especially if the older male had tried to grab him again. He already had to endure teasing from his classmates whenever Yogi stopped by.

Then somehow, despite having some of the highest marks in his class, he was assigned to Circus Ship 2. With Yogi. He wouldn't be surprised if Yogi had a hand in his assignment either.

Because while he might not have been number one, there's no way he shouldn't have been on the Tier 1 ship. It's suspect as hell to him, but he wasn't in any position to argue his assignment.

His suspicions were confirmed when out of every student there, Yogi was assigned to be his mentor. There had to be someone pulling the strings in the background and he's pretty sure despite being second lieutenant Yogi doesn't have that kind of pull.

Either way, he did his level best to make Yogi's job as difficult as possible, evading him at every turn and causing the sheep to constantly badger the blonde male for being unable to keep track of him. Honestly, the fact that the older male put up with it as long as he did should have been a sign, but instead he only pushed harder.

Then it all came to a head when Hirato somehow got wind of their disagreements and offered to reassign him if they couldn't reconcile. Yogi rejected the idea with a vengeance and the next time he tried to evade the other male, Gareki finds himself flat on his back with the wind knocked out of him and angry violet eyes glaring into his own.

"No more, Gareki."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he mutters, staring resolutely to the side. He doesn't need those confusing emotions looking Yogi in the eyes brings.

Fingers grasp his chin to force him to make eye contact and if he didn't know retaliation would now probably be swift, he'd have kneed the other man off him. Instead, he glares back in annoyance.

"Hirato will reassign you if you keep avoiding me."

"So?"

He winces as fingers tighten on his chin, "I don't _want_ another subordinate."

"But _I_ do."

"..."

"I regret letting you take my hand in that haunted house."

Yogi sits back with a frown, straddling his thighs, "You're being very mean, Gareki."

"I'm being honest."

"I just want to help you."

"You're not _helping,_ you're _hovering._ "

"But, I…" The other male's eyes dim noticeably and he stands up, reaching out a hand to pull Gareki to his feet. "Okay."

Gareki rises and looks at him quizzically, "Okay?"

"Yes." Yogi fiddles with the long pieces of fabric trailing off from his shirt and frowns. "I'll be in the training room." They stare at each other uneasily in the tense silence between them before Gareki turns away from Yogi's downturned mouth and walks away. That warm, pouty mouth isn't going anywhere near him again.

He's not stupid.

If he really was purposefully assigned to Yogi, he's well aware of the reason. Yogi made it quite obvious before he even joined the ship. The blonde may have started off friendly, but longing entered into the mix pretty quickly. He could tell, hell his whole class could see the way Yogi had started looking at him and they hadn't had any contact since the haunted house. To him, Yogi's feelings were nothing more than misplaced emotions that he'd developed from some false idea of him. Nothing more.

And apparently being direct with the other male worked because Yogi goes out of his way to give him his space now. If the niggling guilt he has feels a little like disappointment, it's probably just because he's still stuck on the second ship.

He deals with it though, in fact he _thrives._ Being out of school and a full member of Circus is amazing. He's getting so much experience between actual combat and the time he spends conference calling with the Research Tower. It's just the type of rewarding path he's been working towards.

"Gareki."

"Hmm?" He glances up to where Yogi stands at the entrance to his bedroom, looking everywhere but at him.

"It's time for our mission."

"Alright." Barely saying a word to each other, they report to Hirato and are dispatched to look into reported Varuga sightings.

It's quiet as they fly through the sky letting their eyes adjust to the darkness for any sign of something out of the ordinary. He's beginning to think it was a false alert when the first shadow detaches and comes straight for him.

Gareki dips, quickly avoiding the strike and firing off his gun. The enhanced bullets scatter shrapnel with enough force to disintegrate the weaker varugas and he scans the skies for Yogi. He gets just a flash of blonde hair before he's surrounded and under a full assault. The black of Varuga is all he can see as he hears Yogi in his earpiece calling for backup.

His reflexes are good and he's able to get through the first onslaught with no damage, but his time's up as a humanoid varuga flies straight towards him and another catches his ankle. Faster than he can avoid, there's pain in his torso then his vision blurs as he's slammed into the ground by his ankle. _Where the fuck is Yogi when you need him?_ Is his last thought before blacking out.

He stirs back to consciousness who knows how long later once the battle's already over to red rimmed violet eyes staring at him desperately. He's still on the ground and everything hurts. "I'm so sorry!" Yogi tells him immediately upon realizing he's awake. "I shouldn't have been so far away!'

"It's...fine," he grunts out, attempting to sit up until a wave of dizziness comes over him and Yogi quickly pushes him back towards the ground.

"It's _not_ fine. I should have been a better partner to you and not let my feelings control me." Fingers slide into his hair and stroke slowly as they wait for a medic. "Gareki, I'm sorry."

Gareki lets his eyes slide shut to block out the care and guilt in Yogi's gaze, but it leaves him with Yogi's fingers as his only sensory input and _god_ does it feel nice. He hears words being murmured worriedly into his ear, warm breaths exhaled with every word and he'd give anything to be anywhere except here unable to ignore his partner's raw emotions.

Emotions that he'd been okay with Yogi keeping forced down, emotions that he wants nowhere near his own confused ones. When a warm, slightly calloused from training hand slips into his own and he reflexively squeezes back, Yogi's answering gasp tells him the small action didn't go unnoticed. He lets out a breathe at the sound of the medics approaching and ignores the hesitant press of lips at the corner of his mouth. He doesn't want to think about any of it.

And ignore it, he does. In fact, they never speak about any of it at all, though somehow Yogi, energetic, playful, hesitant, _perceptive_ Yogi must have noticed because one evening there's a knock on his door and the blonde male is there asking something without saying anything at all.

Gareki puts his book down, Yogi shuts the door, and after months, the tension between them finally dissolves.

And now they're like _this._ He's still not sure how he feels about it, he tries not to think too hard about it.

The feeling of Yogi's warm, heavy weight in his arms is a familiar sensation now. The older male is even more tactile than he'd thought initially, never missing a chance to curl up with him when they're alone. It's not entirely unwelcome.

Lips press against his chin and he sighs loudly before tilting his head down to give in to Yogi's wants. Yogi chuckles, bringing their mouths together easily and kissing him warmly. Gareki groans quietly as fingers slide under his shirt to drag up his sides and if he's right about which part of Yogi he feels against him, they should probably move this to the bed.

He pushes Yogi off and his noise of frustration immediately turns happy when he sees where Gareki's taking him. They land together in a tangle of limbs and Yogi gives him a wide grin before pressing his face into Gareki's neck.

Gareki cradles his head there and thinks maybe second ship isn't the worst that could've happen.


	5. Hot Topic & Nyanperowna AU

Chapter 5

* * *

Yogi sighs heavily and stares out the window of his own storefront into the dark and gloomy one across from him. Sometimes he wonders if it was Hirato's idea of a joke to have the two stores right across from each other. His own store is brightly lit and colorfully decorated with Nyanperowna merchandise filling all the shelves and the patrons are almost always smiling or laughing. In contrast, the store across the street is dimly lit and no one ever goes in or comes out smiling.

He's not sure of the exact items the other store sells, but he's pretty sure it leans towards the darker side of things. Black clothing, chains, creepy little toys that he sometimes sees peering out at him when he walks by. It's never been a place he's been interested in entering, though that didn't stop one of the employees from piquing his interest.

Not that his interest is returned at all, he sighs dejectedly. "Why do you keep sighing, Yogi? Oh…"

Yogi turns to his blond coworker with a weary sigh, "He's so cute, Tsukumo. I just can't help it." Despite his lack of smiles, there's something appealing about him. Maybe it's the blue of his eyes when he focuses his full attention on someone or maybe it's his sincerity. Gareki has never been one to pretend to be anything other than he is and he only ever says what he means whether it offends someone or not. Yogi thinks he could never be like that, he wouldn't want to hurt anyone's feelings.

"Why don't you just go talk to him?"

"I can't, Tsukumo. I don't think he likes us much." Gareki seems to have a _very_ low tolerance for anything Nyanperowna related, even the employees.

Tsukumo tilts her head to the side, "I thought you said he was nice."

"He is...I think." They haven't had many interactions, but he's never seen Gareki do anything particularly mean. Mostly he just keeps to himself. "I know he's really smart. I've seen him reading some pretty difficult books in the break room and he always lights up whenever someone asks him about them."

"Yogi, nothing will ever happen if you don't go over and talk to him. I can watch the store for a few minutes."

"He doesn't like Nyanperowna though…"

"Our resident prickly employee who you have your eye on?"

Yogi flinches and whips around to meet the knowing, dark violet eyes of their boss, "H-Hirato!"

"Maybe he just hasn't met the right Nyan yet, hmm?" He looks towards Yogi with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh? Which Nyanperowna would he like?"

"Nevermind," Hirato sighs. "Just talk to him." He removes his top hat and shakes his hair free before resting the hat on Tsukumo's head. "Tsukumo, would you help me out in the back for a while?"

"Of course, Hirato!"

"Yogi, I'm taking Tsukumo away, will you be able to manage the store on your own?"

"Yeah," he glances around at the few customers milling about. "It's pretty slow right now."

"I'll leave you to it then." He watches them disappear off towards the back of the store curiously. They have such a strange relationship. Hirato has known Tsukumo since she was younger, so he was fine with letting her work here as her first job, yet their relationship is hard to describe. It's not quite formal, but not casual either. They're not as distant as the family member of a friend would be, nor do they act familial. It's not something he can put his finger on, so most days he doesn't give it much thought. Although, their older coworker Iva sees herself as responsible for looking out for all the younger employees and she never hesitates to flash Hirato a suspicious look anytime they get somewhat friendly. He tries to stay out of it.

Yogi turns back to the store, helping a few customers find items and ringing up their purchases until the amount of customers trickles down to nothing. It's the beginning of summer, so no doubt as the season continues, the days will get busier. Right now, he's free to work on the little Nyanperowna display he's building at the front of the store.

He's almost done when he looks up and nearly knocks the display over in his surprise. Gareki is heading right towards their store and his first response is to panic. Violet eyes quickly scan the store for help, but it's empty of everyone except him. Tsukumo and Hirato are still in the back, so he's all alone when the entrance is pushed open.

"Welcome to the Nyanperowna store!"

Gareki gives him a flat look before depositing the box he came in with on the counter with a heavy thud. "This was delivered to our store, but it clearly belongs over here."

Yogi peers into the box to see an assortment of Nyanperowna beach toys. _Ah, the missing items._ "Thank you for bringing them over."

"Yeah." He turns to leave and Yogi does the first thing he can think of to keep him from leaving, grab his wrist. Gareki slowly turns back towards him with narrowed eyes, "Let go of me."

"Ah! Sorry!" Yogi drops his wrist immediately and comes around the counter to apologize again, but the younger teen quickly steps back from him. "I didn't mean to do that!"

"..."

"Really, I didn't! I just didn't want you to leave yet!"

"...Why?"

"Uh...well…" Yogi feels his cheeks reddening as he struggles to come up with an answer that doesn't make him seem even creepier. After all, he's pretty sure Gareki wouldn't react well to 'Because I have a huge crush on you.'

"I'm leaving." Yogi nods silently, speechless as Gareki speedwalks out the door and back to the safety of his own store without looking back once.

Footsteps approach behind him and he hears Hirato's amused chuckle, "I'm afraid you didn't quite make a good impression on him. Even after I arranged to have him deliver the box to you."

Yogi gapes at Hirato in shock, before his shoulders drop in resignation, "I know…"

"It's okay, Yogi. I'm sure there will be other opportunities," Tsukumo reassures him with a gentle pat on the back. "You just have to be more prepared next time."

He knows Tsukumo's right and Hirato will probably sneakily organize another meetup between them, but the look on Gareki's face left let him know in no uncertain terms that his touch was unwelcome.

He has a lot of ground to make up.

~~~~~  
"So, I hear you went to the other side yesterday." Gareki sends his coworker a dirty look and goes back to stocking shirts. "Well? How was it? Did they convert you? Will I see you sporting a Nyanperowna shirt soon?"

"I didn't go there by choice, Shishi," he growls back in annoyance. "I had to deliver some stupid package."

"Uh huh. Was his sister there? She's kind of cute."

"I don't think they're related."

"Really?" Shishi questions with a surprised raise of his eyebrow. "They seem pretty close and with the blonde hair, I just kind of assumed…" Gareki shrugs. "Well, whatever. I just wanted to know if the she was as weird as he is. He's always staring over here, but he's never said a word to us."

Gareki nods in acknowledgement, but doesn't answer. He's already done with the conversation. Although, Shishi has a point. The blonde guy does tend to stare a lot, but Gareki _has_ heard him talk before in the break room, a lot. More than he'd like actually. Yogi might even be kind of cute with his lazy violet eyes if Gareki didn't know how much he talked or how much he liked Nyanperowna. Though, for all that, before yesterday Yogi had never said a word to him. Odd for someone who seems so friendly.

"Hey heads up, the mall director is coming this way!"

Gareki's gaze flies outside their store to where Hirato is approaching and he groans. He doesn't care much for this man either, there's something faintly suspicious about him, almost insincere with his sincerity at times. Gareki doesn't trust the four eyed man, who walks around with a top hat in 2018?

He attempts to escape to the storage room, but Shishi shoots out an arm and forces him back towards the front. "There's no way I'm letting you hide, you work here too."

"Tcht."

"Same."

They both look when the miniature gothic bell above the door rings and Hirato steps inside, giving the store a courtesy glance. "It seems to get more and more depressing in here everytime I step through the door." It takes all Gareki's restraint not to reply with a snide comment, he kind of likes his job. The violet eyed man takes in their blank looks and sighs, "It's a wonder this store gets any customers with attitudes like that."

"Did you need something?" Shishi questions, hoping to speed their encounter up.

"Yes, I did." His eyes land on Gareki and he wishes he had just shoved Shishi out of the way and hidden in the back. "Gareki, I'm sure you've noticed Yogi is absent today."

"No."

"Unfortunately he's come down with stomach pains today..." _Am I supposed to care?_ "In a sad stroke of luck, Nyanperowna is also scheduled to make an appearance today." _I don't like where this is going._ "So, it'd be much appreciated if one of you stepped in to help. We can't disappoint the children."

"Not me!" Gareki hears his coworker answer immediately and he looks back to see both pairs of eyes on him. "That only leaves you."

"No way! I'm not wearing that ridiculous cat costume." They're crazy if they think he's dressing up for a bunch of brats, that's not what he's getting paid to do!

"Please refrain from using that kind of language around the children, we have an image to maintain," Hirato scolds lightly.

"Shouldn't be a problem since I won't _be_ around any kids."

"In times of need, we must all do our part. Besides," he pauses. "I think it would be beneficial to your yearly review, significantly."

Gareki hesitates, computer parts aren't cheap and he'll be working less hours when school starts. A raise would really help him out, he has a shit ton of stuff he wants to build and only a limited budget, but _that costume._ But also _parts._ He sighs quietly, "Fine."

"Wonderful. I'll get the costume," Hirato chuckles and ignores his glare as he heads towards the entrance. "We look forward to your assistance."

Shishi chortles and jabs him in the back, "Have fun, Nyanperowna." Without turning, Gareki reaches out and swipes the glasses off his coworker's face, smirking when he hears them clatter to the floor. "Asshole."

Twenty minutes later, Gareki's clothed in a ridiculous cat costume suffocating in the middle of summer. It's a blessing for everyone that the costume both hides his face and muffles low voices because he definitely would have offended some parents. He doesn't say a word as he imitates the tricks and dances he's seen Yogi do from behind the safety of his store window. Fortunately, Hirato takes _some_ pity on him and tells the kids that he has a hairball stuck in his throat, keeping him from having to force false cheer into his voice.

Either way, it's a long hour of kids jumping on him...and hugging him...and screaming at him. Of all the days for Yogi to be sick, it had to be _this_ one. _Yogi must have the of patience of a saint to deal with this shit whenever Hirato says._ And as his handler, Hirato observes everything with his customary smirk in place. There's really no reason to doubt why no one trusts the guy.

When he waves the last kid off with a hug and parting words of 'Love you Nyanperowna!', Gareki finally relaxes. He barely makes it to the back of the store before ripping the top of the costume off his sweaty head and sucking in fresh air. He's had enough Nyanperowna to last a lifetime. He'll never set foot in that store again.

Shishi comes in after him laughing and helps him out of the costume. "It's too bad he wasn't here today. In that costume, you two would have made a great couple."

Gareki glares at the twitching corner of his mouth as the other teen struggles to keep a straight face. "I'm calling not me right now in case this ever happens again."

"Doesn't work like that," Shishi chuckles.

"It will even if I have to force you inside it next time."

"Whatever you say Nyanperowna."

Only the thought of losing his good review keeps Gareki from throttling his coworker.

~~~~~  
"Tsukumo?"

"Does he look angrier than usual today?"

"Who? Oh." She joins him at the counter, peering through the storefronts at Gareki who seems particularly agitated this morning. "Well, he did have to stand in for you as Nyanperowna, maybe he's still upset about that."

Yogi turns to his coworker in shock, "Being Nyanperowna is an honor!"

"I don't think Gareki would agree."

"I know," he sighs. "I'm never going to get him to like me."

"Maybe bake him some cookies to apologize. Food almost always brings forgiveness." They both flinch at the unexpected contribution of their boss, they hadn't even realized he'd joined them.

"I don't see why Yogi needs to apologize though. He was sick, it wasn't his fault."

"This is true, but I don't think Gareki sees it that way, Tsukumo. Plus Yogi is the one who wants his affections, he's going to have to put in some effort."

Yogi stands up in excitement, that's a _perfect_ idea. There's no way Gareki can still be mad when he's bringing him cookies. "Thanks Hirato!" He looks to Tsukumo eagerly, "Will you help?"

"...Sure."

As Yogi goes over the details with Tsukumo, he can't help catching sight of Hirato's smirk out of the corner of his eye and he inwardly sighs. Hirato looks deceptive again and he probably just walked right into his plan.

~~~~~  
Yogi stares down at the tray of Nyanperowna shaped cookies and frowns, they're perfectly shaped, yet it still looks like something's missing from his delicious sugar cookies. "Tsukumo, they taste delicious, but they look so plain. They need something to make them more interesting."

"Sprinkles?"

" _I'd_ like those, but I'm not so sure Gareki would appreciate them. Hmm," Yogi taps his chin until his eyes light up in excitement, "Hand me the black frosting!"

"What?"

"Gareki likes dark colors, right? Black cap or polka dots? Nevermind," he interrupts before she can answer. "Both!" Yogi expertly frosts hats and a polka dot shirts on each cookie, then grins in satisfaction. There's no way Gareki could reject these, they're like a combination of the both of them. Gareki's love for dark things and Yogi's love for Nyanperowna, why can't Gareki see that they'd fit together perfectly? They can _coexist._

"Yogi."

"Hmm?"

"Why do you have that strange look on your face?"

Violet eyes slide to his blonde coworker with a smile, "You mean like the one you get whenever Hirato comes over to talk to you?"

"W-what? I do not- Hirato doesn't, there's no face!"

"Mhmm." Yogi watches as two identical spots of red bloom on her cheeks, saying just as much as her flustered response. "Thanks for helping me make the cookies, Tsukumo."

"You're welcome," she mutters back in a tone that lets him know he hasn't been forgiven. That's okay though, they work together and Tsukumo can't hold a grudge to save her life. Once she's escorted out, Yogi wraps up the cookie container in his own personal Nyanperowna furoshiki and leaves them there for morning.

The next day, he's up early, excited to get to work and _finally_ speak more than two words to his future boyfriend. Ambitious? Maybe? But, he's always believed in looking on the bright side and hoping for the best. Besides, he has cookies, so Gareki agreeing to date him isn't too far out of the realm of possibility.

Yogi arrives between their two stores and looks to his right where Tsukumo gives him a thumbs up from her place at the counter next to Hirato. He widens his eyes suggestively, tilting his head towards their boss and even from this distance he can see Tsukumo recoil in embarrassment and surprise.

He chuckles quietly before turning left and pushing open the door. His eyes adjust from the blinding sunlight of summer to the dim interior of the store and his eyes land on Gareki who suddenly looks like he wants to be anywhere, but here. Steeling himself, Yogi approaches the register and holds out the package.

Gareki eyes him and the Nyanperowna wrapping in distaste.

"Ah! Sorry this is weird," he quickly backtracks. Yogi places the cookies on the counter and bows in apology, "I'm sorry you had to take my place as Nyanperowna." _Even though it's an honor._ "I baked you these cookies with help from Tsukumo. Please try one."

"..."

 _A man of few words._ Yogi sighs and deftly unties the furoshiki revealing the small container. He grabs a cookie, quickly pops it into his mouth, and flashes a smile, "They're tasty!" He watches as Gareki's dark blue eyes flick between his mouth and the container, his expression carefully blank. "Please?"

Without breaking eye contact, Gareki reaches forward, frowns at the cookie, and eats it before raising a single eyebrow at Yogi as if to say, 'Happy now?'

"Keep them," Yogi pushes the container closer to him. "You can share with your coworker if you like!" Before he pushes his luck too far, the blonde man tells him goodbye and beats a hasty retreat back to his own store before his gift can be refused. Plan, success.

...Or so he thought, but a week later and Gareki _still_ hasn't tried to talk to him, befriend him or do _anything_ that could potentially bring them closer together. It's not fair. He whines, letting his head fall to the counter with a _thud._ He's tired of waiting for his future boyfriend to come find him, he's right _here_ , waiting.

"Yogi, please try not to damage the counters. They're expensive to repair as are you if you get brain damage."

Deciding to let the second part of Hirato's comment slide, he focuses on what's most important to him. "I can't help it! I gave him the cookies, but he still doesn't look at me," Yogi pouts.

"You know, I don't think you're doing as badly as you think," Hirato comforts him in a thoughtful tone. "Gareki doesn't even like sweets, but he ate yours."

Yogi glares at his boss through the scandalized expression on his face, "They were your idea!"

"That they were," he acknowledges with a tilt of his head and a small smile. "And have I ever lead you astray?"

"Well...no."

"And now you have a better idea of how Gareki feels, don't you?"

"I guess?" Hirato has a point. Before he'd barely even spoken a word to him, but now he knows Gareki likes him enough to eat food he doesn't actually like. Huh, unless he ate one just so Yogi would leave which is worse.

"Yogi."

"Yeah?"

"You should ask him," Tsukumo tells him matter of factly. "Just walk up to him. I think everyone will feel better if you do."

Yogi glances between where Hirato is nodding approvingly at Tsukumo and her own unflinching gaze. As inexperienced as she is, maybe she's right. Without giving himself a chance to second guess, he stands up and leaves, barely hesitating as he pushes open the door to Gareki's store and gives the younger boy a blinding smile. "Gareki!"

"What." It's not a question, but he doesn't let that deter him.

"Will you go on a d-date with me?" Violet eyes stay locked on navy blue ones as Gareki's coworker fails to hide his laughter and he starts to feel a little disheartened.

"Shishi, shut up!" Gareki snaps before turning back to face him. He looks somewhere over his shoulder, gives one curt nod, and Yogi grins, reaching forward to grab his hand.

"Where do you want to go? Nevermind, I'll surprise you!" Yogi uses his free hand to snag his phone and push it towards Gareki, "Do you have yours? We can exchange information!" The other teen reluctantly pulls out his own and presses it against Yogi's, a soft beep confirming the new contact. "I'll message you!" Yogi exclaims, waving goodbye. "I have to tell them you accepted!"

Gareki watches him leave, blonde curls bouncing excitedly as the older male runs back across to his store and tells them the news. HIrato looks towards him and he turns away with scowl, he probably had something to do with this in that sneaky way of his.

Shishi claps a hand onto his shoulder and squeezes, "Well, you sure made his day. I knew you liked him."

"And how is that?"

"You think you're so unreadable, but I've known you too long for that to work with me."

Gareki turns away from his smirk, "Just spit it out."

"Well, I've known since you took that picture of him sleeping in the park."

" _What?"_

"Oh yeah, I saw you do that. There's also the fact that you hate Nyanperowna, but every time he's in that costume, you watch his routine _and_ you volunteered to help Tsukumo fix her computer that one time. Not because you thought she was cute, only because she was _his_ friend."

Gareki feels himself heat the slightest amount and he pulls away from Shishi and drops his nametag on the counter, "I'm done. My shift's over."

"Uh huh. Tell Yogi I said hi."

He pushes out the front door, pausing long enough to give the other boy a hard glare and lets the door close behind him. Pretending not to see Yogi smiling at him, he ducks his head and hurries towards the parking lot. He's been embarrassed enough for the day.


End file.
